An operation amplifier, buffer, or other device may be configured to receive a signal at first input and to tie a second input to ground in order to generate an output signal representative of a voltage at the signal received at the first input. The tying of the second input to ground can be problematic to the generation of the output signal in the event the ground connection floats or experiences other electrical disturbances. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates the use of a vehicle interface where the vehicle interface has a non-local ground relative to other components of the vehicle interface, and in particular, ameliorating the affects of the non-local ground on the generations of a output signal.